


The One Where Stiles Is Prepared

by AMagicalLadyLarkin



Series: Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Peter, College Student Stiles, Condoms, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMagicalLadyLarkin/pseuds/AMagicalLadyLarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a little ahead of himself, but it works out in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Is Prepared

“All I’m saying is that maybe you’d shouldn’t set them out here if you don’t want people to take them, Scott,” Stiles protested as he shoved the last few strips of condoms down into his bag, backing out of the student clinic with his friend following.

Scott rolled his eyes as he shouldered his backpack after his shift at the clinic, shaking his head. “Yeah, one or two, not 25. _Especially_ when I know you’re not going to be using them any time soon.”

Stiles pushed the door open with his back, not paying attention to where he was going. The door met resistance and then it didn’t, leaving Stiles to fall backwards, flailing as he did. He grunted as he hit the sidewalk, laying sprawled out on the concrete. He lay there for a minute, groaning.

“Ow.”

“Dude! Are you okay?” Scott asked, looking down at Stiles.

“Yep. Peachy. Ow.”

And then another voice said, “Why do you have 25 strings of condoms?”

Okay. So that was a nice voice. Stiles’s looked up, eyes settling on the handsome stranger. Mmm, yes. Very pretty. The man looked at him with a frown, eyes displaying something akin to immense judgment.

“They’re free. I want to be ready.” Stiles protested defensively, climbing to his feet after shoving the condoms into his bag again.

That earned a smile from the guy’s very nice mouth. Stiles nearly whined at the sight. The man said. “Interesting. I like a guy who keeps himself prepared.”

Scott groaned.

Stiles grinned.

“How about we go get rid of some of these at your place?” The guy offered. “I’m Peter Hale. Senior.”

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Freshman.” Stiles took a step toward Peter. “I’m in Phifer. Scott? Don’t come home.”

Peter laughed and Scott groaned again. “Lead the way, I’m very curious about a man that thinks he needs 25 strings of condoms. You must have lots of experience.”

“Yeah…about that…”

~~~~~~~~~~

**Bonus:**

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Either hold still so I can fuck you, or shut up so I can teach you how to fuck me.”

“Oh god yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“There are 25 strings of condoms, Peter. Yes to both.”

“Better tell Scott to stay gone the rest of the weekend.”

“Marry me?”

“Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave me love! It makes me happy!


End file.
